A Darien and Serena Story
by lilyrose284
Summary: With a high paying job, great apartment, great friends, Serena finds herself working at Chiba Inc. After a dreadful day at work, a casual meeting begins a love affair of a lifetime. Another great romanances between Serena and Darien. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A Darien and Serena Story**

** Chapter 1**

_Crimson Star Bar and Restaurant_

Darien and Andrew walked into the bar. It was a normal night outing on Thursday. The bar was packed as usual. Andrew pointed to the bar and saw a beautiful woman sitting between 2 empty seats. Andrew smiled at the woman.  
"It's the only open spots." Darien nodded and followed him. "Hi."  
"Hi," the woman said.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Oh, no." She picked up her light blue boucle wrap and moved a seat over. Andrew sat beside her with Darien on the end. The waiter delivered a Sonora Sunset infront of the girl.  
"What can I get you fellows tonight?"  
"One brandy."  
"Normal," Darien said.  
"Hi, I'm Andrew." The waiter placed the 2 drinks in front of them.  
"Serena." They shook hands.  
"My friend Darien." Darien nodded. "Come here often?"  
"Uh, not really." Serena ran her orange around her glass. Andrew watched that. He took a sip and looked over to see Darien run his orange piece along his glass before taking a sip.  
"So, what do you do, Serena?"  
"Andrew, leave the pretty lady alone."  
"I'm a graphic designer."  
"Cool."  
"You?"  
"Business manager." Serena looked over at Darien.  
"And you?"  
"Darien just a spoiled billionaire."  
"Wow. Spoiled?"  
"Over-exaggerated." They ended up talking the evening away. Andrew could see the sparks forming. He excused himself to the make a phone call. Darien laughed as Serena talked about her college days.  
"I swear I know you from somewhere?"  
"Yea, me too," Darien said. "Where do you work?"  
"Chiba Inc." Darien smiled. "You?"  
"Just this small company. Another drink?"  
"I think that was my fourth."  
"I'll make sure you get home okay."  
"Promise?"  
"Yea." She took the new glass and cheered him. Darien raised his glass to hers.  
"Okay, Mr. Shields."  
"Just Darien."  
Andrew decided to use the bathroom after his long phone call. He looked over to the bar and saw the couple missing.  
"They were just there," he muttered going into the bathroom. He heard groans and moans from a stall and smiled. "Some people." Andrew went to use the bathroom. Darien was holding Serena up against the stall, as he drove inside her. Her black lace-up dress undid as he suckled on her breasts. Andrew recognized the 'oh god' and 'yes, yes, right there'. He quickly finished up and went to the stall. He could see through the slits and gasped. He stumbled back holding his mouth. Serena cried out Darien's name, as he thrust a few more times into her, before coming just as hard. They fixed their clothes and came out.  
"Andrew!" Darien said as he opened the stall.  
"Well, well. You two really hit off."  
"How long were you standing there?" Serena reached down after holding Darien's upper arm as she fixed black macrame espadrilles.  
"Long enough. So, is this a one time thing?"  
"Andrew, go."  
"Fine! She's really beautiful, Dar." Serena blushed. "Hurt him for me." Darien glared at him. Andrew held up his hands as he left.  
"I have an asshole for a best friend."  
"Yea. Look, umm, Darien, I.." Darien held her shoulders.  
"I have never done that before."  
"Me too."  
"I just.."  
"Yea. Look I understand if you don't.."  
"Come back to my place."  
"Excuse me?"  
"So we can talk." Serena thought.  
"okay." They went out. Andrew was about to pay when Darien handed money to the waiter, and then they left together.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Andrew said holding up his hand for a cab. A cab appeared.  
"I can drop you off."  
"Nah, cab is fine. Goodnight, Serena. It's too bad." They were shaking hands.  
"What?" Andrew kissed her hand, then cheek.  
"Darien got you first." Darien shoved Andrew into the cab.  
"My car is around here." Serena followed closing her blue wrap.

_Chiba Park Ave Condo_

They arrived to Darien's building as Darien pulled into the garage.  
"This is where you live?"  
"Yea, top floor."  
"You really are a spoiled billionaire, huh?"  
"No." They walked to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened to Darien's apartment, Serena gasped.  
"This can't all be yours!"  
"Yea. Why don't I make us some drinks." Darien took her wrap.  
"I think I drank enough."  
"Okay."  
"So, you wanted to talk?"  
"We can talk later." Darien said pulling her to him as they kissed. "Much later." They slowly made it up his stairs with all the kissing and tearing at the one another's clothes. Serena fell to Darien's bed in just her black espadrilles and black lace tanga. Darien kicked off his shoes and socks. Serena got up on her knees and unzipped his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground. She came up and kissed him. Slowly falling to the bed kissing, only thing that followed was a constant creak of the bed, moans and groans. Darien laid awake, as Serena was sleeping on his chest. Never has he experienced such a fire and passion from a woman in all of his 26 years of life.

Serena and Darien laid in bed the next day, tangled sheets around them. Anytime they tried to get out of bed, one touch, one kiss would lead them right back to the bed and making love. Between making love there was slight talking, short naps mixed in as well. Andrew called around 2pm to kid around, only to be cursed out by Darien.  
"Are you missing work?"  
"Nah, I got this Friday off, that why I was drinking last night."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Stupid co-workers." Serena went to tell him her week. "And to make matters worst, boss was so happy with the results, and David got all credit. And if I say something, it might seem like I am, well, I'm just not like that."  
"Tell your boss. I'll bet he'll understand and correct it."  
"My boss is a joke, he's an arrogant pompous millionaire asshole, who probably wouldn't know his ass from his dick."  
"Wow." What Serena didn't know what the Darien was the company CEO. "I guess he really did rub you wrong."  
"I mean, its one thing to criticize, I understand that my taste and ideas is not for all. But to send down his assistant to tell me what a lousy job and artist I am. He can go fuck himself." Darien laughed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Thanks for listening. So, tell me about your job."  
"It's nothing."  
"To own this place, it has to be big."  
"It's nothing, why don't I order food. You like Chinese?"  
"Uh, sure." Darien reached over and dialed 2.  
"Yea, could you bring up food, Roger. Chinese, I'm thinking 2 number 8s, a 10, oh, 4, and 13. Thanks." He hung up his phone. Serena looked at him. "I memorized the menu."  
"Okay."  
"You're not allergic to anything."  
"Mushrooms and pecans." Darien dialed back Roger.  
"Roger, no mushrooms or pecans in anything. Oh, and dessert of the day is fine with vanilla...  
"Chocolate."  
"Chocolate ice cream. Thanks." Once they found themselves feed and fill, they resumed round 6, or 7. Darien woke up to find the sun had set. Serena asleep, her back to his chest. Darien quietly pulled away from her and went to the bathroom. He returned to find her on her stomach. Darien kissed her bare back, running his lips down her spine. Serena smiled. She slowly turned to her back with Darien towering over her.  
"Hungry?" She shook her head. "Thirsty? More wine?" She shook her head.  
"I want you." Darien kissed her. They made love, watched some tv, ate, made love, talked, made love and went to sleep.

Next morning, Saturday, Serena woke to find Darien, still naked, carry in a tray of breakfast.  
"Glad to see you awake. Thought I wore you out."  
"ha ha. What is this?"  
"Breakfast. Cinnamon buns, bagels, juice, fruit."  
"Yummy." He fed her a grape. They ate, showered, only to fall back in bed making love again.  
"I kind of lied to you."  
"Okay."  
"It's a little bad."  
"Are you sure you want to tell me this in bed?"  
"Yea. Look, I don't work for a small company. I kind of own it."  
"Figures, I mean, look at this place."  
"That's not all."  
"Okay."  
"My full name, not just Darien Shields. It's Darien Shields Chiba." Serena looked at him and turned her head.  
"Oh." She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "Oh my, god." She went to get up.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"I slept with my boss."  
"Technically, yes."  
"Technically yes! Do you realize how...oh my, god." Serena reached down and found her boucle wrap.  
"Don't go, look, it's okay." Darien held her shoulders. Serena pulled away. She put on her wrap.  
"It's okay! It's okay! It is NOT fucking okay! I slept with you! I have to go."  
"Wait, please, Sere," Darien tried to stop her. Serena picked up his black sweat pants after sliding on her underwear.  
"No, don't Sere me! You lying bastard! How could you keep that from me! I practically talked shit about you and you just laid there..oh my, god!" Serena quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her dress.  
"Serena, look, I didn't want to..."  
"Please, don't. Goodbye Darien, I mean, Mr. Chiba, whatever!" Serena stumbled out the room and ran.

_Tsukino Gold Condo_

Serena arrived to her apartment to find her answering machine flashing 13. She clicked the button. Her best friends screaming at her. Serena picked up her phone.  
"Finally! Where have you been?" Tears formed in Serena's eyes  
"I slept with my boss." Serena started crying.  
"What!" Serena cried, but was able to get out what happening.  
"I need to shower and think and..I don't know."  
"Okay, girl. We'll all stop by later."  
"No, I'll come by for lunch or something." She hung up and went to the bathroom. She put on her rebel tee with jeans and black thongs. Serena ended up going by Mina, Amy and Lita's place within a few hours. She cried on their shoulders with tons of pizza and cookie dough ice cream to cheer her up. Serena went back to her place. She put on her berry satin slip with matching kimono wrap. Around 7pm, the door bell rung.  
"Mina! I told you all I wanted to do was sleep!" She flung the door open and saw Darien. She gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"Serena, please." He stopped the door.  
"Mr. Chiba, please." Serena went to move his hand, but Darien grabbed her wrist. They stared at one another. Darien leaned down and they kissed.  
"Call me Darien." She smiled at him. "Just Darien."  
"okay, Darien." They went inside and made love. Darien laid on Serena's bare chest, as she rubbed his head.  
"What are you thinking about now?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar, talk to me."  
"I, I work for you."  
"Yea."  
"What if someone..."  
"No one will find out."  
"And Andrew?"  
"He works for me, if I tell him not to tell a soul, trust me, he knows, I'll kill him if he does. This will work out, okay." He reached up and kissed her. "Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soooo sorry, been meaning to update this story this past weekend, so here it is! Enjoy!

_Chiba Park Ave Condo  
_  
Serena woke up to find herself back in Darien's bed. She smiled and rolled to her back. Darien returned from the bathroom.  
"Hey you." She moaned and stretched.  
"Morning," Serena whispered  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Great."  
"Feel like getting up?" Darien asked pulling the covers back.  
"For what?"  
"Anything."  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Serena said smiling.  
"Come on." Serena held her hands out for Darien. They found themselves going out to his pool. Serena was surprised to find Darien had brought some clothes after they made love all last night. Serena slipped into the white bikini and white flip flops, that Darien left out for her. She came out sporting the bikini. Darien was by the pool, but went and sat on the lawn chair. Darien smiled and pulled her to sit between his legs.  
"God, you are soo beautiful." Serena ducked her head as she blushed. His hands moved up and down Serena's legs. His fingertips moved between her cream thighs.  
"Oh, no. I put this swimsuit on, so let's take a dip in the pool."  
"I'll like to dip into you right now."  
"I say you go take a cold shower now," Serena said as she stood up. With the sun high in the sky, Serena dived into the pool. Darien jumped up to stop here, but she was already jumping into the pool. She let out a shierk. "Actually just get in here," Serena said re-surfacing.  
"Yea, meant to tell you that the water is cold."  
"You think?" Serena tossed water at him. Darien stepped back.  
"HEY!" Serena floated backward around the water.  
"Come on in!"  
"I'll wait."  
"Your lost." Serena was helped out of the pool about 10 minutes later as breakfast was brought in. Darien rubbed her down with the fluffy towel. As they ate, Serena noticed Darien staring at her too much.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He took another bite of his toast. Serena feed herself another melon ball. Darien pulled her to straddle his waist after breakfast.  
"I want to swim again," Serena said patting her stomach as she sat up straighter.  
"Gotta wait at least 40 minutes."  
"Oh, that's just a silly wise tale."  
"No, it's not."  
"Fine, what shall we do for 40 minutes?" Serena asked. Darien simply smiled. Darien placed tender butterfly kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. Serena groaned. Darien with ease lifted Serena up and laid her to the chair. Serena's arms went around Darien's neck, as she kissed him very passionately. Darien's lips moved down her neck, and chest. He undid the halter top, taking a nipple into his mouth. Serena rubbed Darien's shoulders as he tenderly sucked.  
"I'm not a porcelain doll you know," Serena moaned. Only time Darien was this soft with her was their second time when they first got to Darien's place. Serena watched with hunger eyes, as Darien feasted on every inch of her skin. His lip moved like ice would along the skin. Cooling to the touch, numbing the skin, causing such sensations, pleasures, a body desperately needs. Darien simply smiled at her comment. He once again took as much of her breast into his mouth, causing Serena to arch her back. Darien came up to her mouth, taking her in countless passionate kisses. His hips grinding harder as each kiss deepen, their tongues carressing one another's mouth. Darien drank in Serena's moans before pulling her bottoms down after his swimtrunksfound the ground. Darien moved 2 fingers to her opening, thrusting inside. Her impending release came within moments. Darien slid into her fast, loving the tightness, wet, warm sensation he felt. Serena was always so tight after she came. Darien let out a groan, as Serena squeezed him. 'She was ready to be fucked' Darien thought. And boy did he obey.  
"You gotta be kidding me." Darien laughed.  
"When, I was younger, I use to wear my hair like this." Serena was sitting up in the chair showing him, as Darien stayed lying on his back. Serena had pulled her hair up into 2 buns.  
"It looks like meatballs."  
"HEY!" Darien pulled her back to his chest.  
"It does." He squeezed one. "Big ones." He undid them allowing her silky blonde locks to fall back down. Serena use to keep her hair about floor-length, yep, her hair out could reach the ground. But as a adult, she finally made by her girlfriends to cut it, so chopped many feet away, she did a shortbob, but that was years ago, now she left it layered, a little bit passed her mid-back.  
"I have never had it called that ever before."  
"Really?" Darien asked.  
"Really."  
"Well, someone should have."  
"HEY!" Serena hit his chest. "Loser." Darien held her face, kissing her.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Again! We just ate."  
"I kindof worked that off already." Darien smiled.  
"Why don't we work off some more and I'll treat you to a nice lunch in the sky."  
"Mmmm...I love your ideas." They kissed again. Darien found himself loving spending histime with the very young Serena Tsukino. The way she casual moved about his apartment, the simply motion of telling Darienexactly want she wanted, when she wanted and not feeling sorry about that attitude. Darien could tell just in nearly 4 days with her, she was a true catch, a true sensationand Serena felt the same.

_Skylight Cafe _

Serena took the seat, as Darien pulled it back for her. They were on the roof, all alone. Serena pulled the strap up on her tank.  
"Are the clothes too big?"  
"Wha.?"  
"Your clothes?"  
"No, they are fine."  
"We should stop by your place and get some clothes."  
"Am I moving somewhere?"  
"I hope so." Menus were opened. Serena blushed and hid her face.  
"So, I was thinking the chicken, you?"  
"Sandwich and soup."  
"In this heat?"  
"Sandwich and soup." Darien smiled. _Oh how he was falling in love with this girl._

_Tsukino Gold Condo  
_  
Darien sat on Serena's bed, as Serena loaded her black, pink leopard print-bag. She pulled up her light blue pants again. Darien came up behind her. He checked the label on her pants.  
"Size 7. I told them you were small, very small possibly a 3/4."  
"It's okay. I have a belt."  
"You shouldn't need one."  
"Darien, it's okay. I mean, designer clothes for free, I can't complain even if they are a little big." She touched his cheek and kissed him.

_Seafood Palace  
few hours later  
_  
Serena was eating her second plate of lobster.  
"Where does it all go?" Serena smiled and dipped another piece into the butter. Serena wiped her mouth with her napkin and adjusted her burgundy flower batik dress as she stood up.  
"I'll be back." Serena went to the bathroom. She stopped at the phone. Adding some quarters, she dialed the girls' apartment number.  
"Hey."  
_"About time, we haven't heard from you all last night and today, what are you doing!"  
_"Just having dinner," Serena sighed playing with the spiral cord. She knew this tone of Mina as Mina sighed.  
_"With..."  
_"Darien."  
_"WHAT!"  
_"AHHH...my ear!"  
_"He is your boss, Sere!"  
_"I know, I know, look, I'm fine with it and so is he. We really hit it off, Mina."  
_"I thought you loved your job!"_  
"I DO!"  
"_Well, you're gonna lose when someone finds out!"  
_"No one will ever know."  
"_Right, like you could keep a secret."  
_"HEY!"  
_"Well, give me the dirty details later, enjoy your dinner with you billionaire, as I starve here."  
_"Order some pizza."  
_"Only we like that baked babarque chicken here, and I can't eat a whole pie myself."  
_"How about we get dinner tomorrow night?"  
_"Anything, I want?"  
_"Anything."  
"_You would actually tear yourself from your new fucking partner to spend time with me?"  
_"With you and all my girls. Of course I will."

_"Wow, Sere, what's up?" Raye asked, having came by the house for dinner with the girls.  
"Yea, is he bad in bed?"Mina added  
"Can he not cook?" Lita asked. Each girl finally speaking on the line.  
"Does he have a weird penis?" Amy asked.  
_  
"Nothing, absolutely no! We order or go out and his penis is perfect."  
_"Then why are you leaving him for us?" Mina asked.  
_"I'm not! But I can't fuck all day and night forever."  
"And why not?" Serena shrieked and dropped the phone. She turned to see Darien smiling.  
"Don't do that!" She hit his chest and picked up the phone. She held her chest.  
_"Talk about my ear," Lita said.  
_"Sorry about that ladies, the big jerk nearly gave me a heartache. Say hello, Darien."  
"Hello ladies."

_"Ooo.." Amy moaned.  
"Sounds sexy."  
"Sounds like Peter, you know my ex-boyfriend." Lita added.  
"Very sexy, probably has a 8-inch dick from that voice," Mina said at the end. _

"Actually more like 9, 10, I'll call you ladies tomorrow for dinner. Babye." She quickly hung up.  
"Only 9, 10?" Serena smiled. Her arms went around his neck.  
"My heart is still pounding."  
"Want to feel something else pounding."  
"Nasty."  
"As I recall, this all started because of a bathroom." Serena looked back to see the Men's door.  
"Well, you were the one who followed me and then dragged me into the bathroom."  
"You were the one swaying your hips, titilazing me to come."  
"And boy how you came."  
"How about another stall?" Serena looked around quickly and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into the bathroom. The door swinging as the couple kissed their way into another men's stall. A guy came into the bathroom, but with all the moaning and shaking of the stall, quickly turned in a flash, leaving the bathroom. Darien opened the stall door, fixing his tie and his shirt back into his pants. Serena simply pulled her panties up and fixing her shoes. She bent down to shake her hair out. Darien looked at himself in the mirror before splashing water on his face. He looked at his neck and gasped at the red spot.  
"You gave me a hickey!"  
"Payback is a bitch." Serena said smiling. She had a neck filled from Darien, along with other areas.  
"I am Darien Chiba, I own Chiba Inc, I cannot go into my office with a hickey, do you know how many rumors will start!"  
"Hello, what about me! I have to show my face as well there!"  
"You are not CEO!"  
"Oh a little make-up will clear it up." Darien turned back to the mirror. "I am a woman. I know how to handle these things, I have been hiding hickeys since I was 14." She examined it. "Oh, that's gonna be a big one. Sorry, babe." She kissed it. Darien bent down and kissed her.  
"I'll get you back." He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out. A guy passed them on the way. Darien and Serena bursted into tears of laughter as he simply shook his head.

_Chiba INC  
_  
Serena came into her office with a smile. Secretary gave her a stack of papers.  
"You have that 8 o'clock meeting, Serena."  
"Thanks, Susie. Could you get me another coffee and poppyseed muffin?"  
"Of course." Serena took a seat. She smiled as she remembered this morning.

_Monday morning, Serena woke up to an alarm. Her face nestled in Darien's chest. She groaned and clicked the alarm off. Serena sat up and stretched, the sheets falling down to her lap. Darien's eyes opened to the sight of sunlight hitting Serena's back, with her arms above her head. The light hitting her hair, making it sparkle.  
"NO, you can't go," Darien said pulling her back to his chest. Serena giggled as his arms crossed over her chest.  
"We both have to work!"  
"Come on, I have enough money for both of us to run away and never look back." He kissed the back of her neck and shoulders.  
"True, but I'm not ready to leave my friends and family for the likes of you."  
"Oh really!" Darien started ticking her.  
"NO! NO!" They fought and finally got up. Darien stood making coffee as Serena came out the room, dressed for work. She had made him take a cold shower to cool him off, she swore he wasn't getting any until tonight. Darien took one look at her in her blue French cuff shirt, black skirt, black slingbacks and black boucle wrap and that was it. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Serena laid on his bed, her clothes on the ground around the bed with his clothes. Darien stood there at the end of the bed, fierce hunger in his eyes. Serena opened her legs and smiled. Her hands went down, cupping her breasts, fingers circling her nipples, then down her abdomen to her wide spread thighs. She moaned as her begin to pleasure herself. Darien's eyes never left her hot core. Unconsciously, he begin stroking himself. Serena's hips jerk upwards as her fingers went deep inside her. Serena's breath left her and her body arched from the bed. Darien pushed her hand away, she groaned in frustration, after being so close only to have a wet, warm tongue enter her core. Nipping and sucking, as the talented mouth worked all over her. He thrust up into her. Serena's cried out his name as he filled her like no man has ever before...  
_  
"Serena...Serena..Miss Serena!"  
"Wha..?"  
"Your muffin and coffee."  
"Oh, right. Thanks." She took them.  
"Wow, for 7 in the morning, you are very happy. Did you have a nice 3-day weekend?" Susie asked.  
"You could say that."  
"Meet someone special?"  
"Now, Susie, you know I don't kiss and tell."  
"SO, there was kissing!"  
"Kissing, Serena, who's the guy!" David asked coming into Serena's office.  
"There is no guy, David. Thanks, Susie." Susie nodded and took some folders from Serena. She left them.  
"Good, I don't want to have to beat up someone so early in the week. I see you have calmed down since Thursday. I told you that 3-day weekend would help. Now, Serena, come, Michael want so see us about those designs and putting them into productions."  
"You mean, my designs."  
"Whatever, whatever."  
"So you do acknowledge it was my work?"  
"I helped! If it wasn't for me,he wouldn't even seen your work!"  
"Fine." Serena followed him after taking off her jacket, she could feel it was going to be another long day.

_more to come :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Chiba INC_

After a long morning, Serena got called up Darien's office, which was odd, since he usually sends his assistance to talk to his workers. Serena waited outside his door.

"Mr. Chiba will see you now." Serena got up and went into the room.

"Close the door." Serena did. Darien put his folders down and looked up smiling at Serena. "Hey."

"Is something wrong? Did we not get the approval for the designs! Is it me?"

"No, no, calm down, Sere. I just wanted to ask you for lunch."

"Oh, lunch?"

"Yea. Lunch."

"We can't..I couldn't...what if the others.."

"Shhh..taken care of. We can eat in here. Roger will get it."

"Is he like your personal slave?"

"No, Roger has been with my family for a very long time. He was one of my father's best friends before he... uh, look, I was thinking sushi."

"Sounds nice." Serena sat down.

"Great."

>

_West Ave Condos_

Serena went straight to the girls after work. Roger dropped her off using Darien's limo. Lunch with Darien was filled with little eating and much with tearing up his office space. Darien barely allowed Serena 1 minute to get food in her mouth, before he had her on his table, the phone, folders, papers flying off the desk as Serenapulled Darien on top of her. Serena drank in Darien's moans and kisses. It was great the room was soundproof, not that Roger didn't know what was going on. Serena couldn't help but smile as she left his office. That smile got her through the rest of the day. Now, nearly 7 pm.

"Well hello fucker!" Mina said opening the door.

"Hello to you too."

"I order the pizza."

"Great, so starved."

"Too much fucking to eat lunch?"

"How did you..."

"Girl, you couldn't hide that smile from me. Plus, damn girl! Is he a vampire!" Mina examined her neck and chest.

"Only when I ask."

"Nasty! You know I love it!" Mina slapped Serena's butt as she passed. Lita was in the kitchen as usual. Her restaurant going strong these days on Main Strip.

"Where is Amy, and Raye?"

"Amy got called to duty, doctor in all. Raye should be here."

Amy Kenji was the genius of the 5some. She went on to med school at the tender age of 19 and was a doctor by 24. Lita Nakamura opened her own restaurant at 18 and hasn't stopped since. Having chains of her place throughout the country and world. Lita was 24, herself. Mina Tanaka, a fashion guru, has her own bouquet shop on the strip, but taken some time off to reflect and come up with a new line for the spring and summer. Raye Sato, a fierce and competitive lawyer, at just the young age of 24 too, the oldest of the group. Serena, the baby, of the group. She will be turning 24 in the summer. She was over 6 months behind the other 4.

"Good."

"So, where is Darien?"

"He had some late business to take care of, he should be coming by to pick me up much later."

"Good, let's talk."

"I got fudge!" Lita said. Serena smiled.

_Tsukino Gold Condo_

Darien laid on Serena's bed as they got inside. Serena went to change. Darien simply kicked off his shoes and jacket. Serena came out the bathroom in her berry satin slip. She straddled his waist.

"Are you tired baby?"

"A little." Darien spent nearly an hour with the girls, before they left. The girls drilling him over Serena and where their relationship was going. That was the signal to abort, and Darien quickly excused him and Serena. "Your friends were brutal!"

"Yea, they are. But we all honest, loyal, and will tear a new asshole in a new guy in our circle." Darien laughed. He moved her tighter to him, caressing her thighs and hips. "Where are we heading, Darien?"

"To bed."

"After that?"

"To work." Serena smiled.

"And?"

"Somewhere crazy." Serena bent down and they kissed. His mouth devouring hers.

"Will we like it?"

"Oh, I think so." Serena kissed him softly. "I think we will love it." Darien kissed her, rolling her to her back, as they made love.

Chiba Inc

Next day, Serena was making copies after Susie was sent to the store to get more graphic ink and paper. David came over.

"Well, hello." Serena dropped the papers and her coffee as she screamed.

"Don't do that! Why do people do that!" She went down to pick up the mess. David went to help.

"Sorry, gosh, you are tensed!" He went to rub her shoulders.

"Am not! Don't do that!" Serena stood up and tried to stack the papers.

"What are you doing?"

"New templates for marketing."

"Oh, wow. These are nice." David looked through the stacks.

"No! Don't you dare. Go away." Serena pulled the papers away. "I have to work on some formatting."

"Fine. I just wanted to get the disk to upload our work to the website."

"Uh, the pink, no green CD."

"Thanks."

"David, don't screw it up like you did last month. The colors were off again and I don't want to hear from Michael again."

"I didn't screw it up! The computer did."

"Whatever." Serena wiped down her shirt, dressed in red/pink striped shirt, black pants and black H-band slides. Serena started working on graphic designs for Chiba INC about 3 year now. She got an internship right out of college, now 23 years old, she was close to being head of the department behind Michael Young. Michael had been working there for nearly 10 years now, so has seen many talent come and go. He and Darien liked what they say from Serena back when she worked as a secretary in the beginning. They made her head of website, then moved her to marketing and design with David Saramago, Trina Ren and Curtis Fitzgerald. Now, her only partner was David. Trina had changed departments and Curtis found himself shipped to another company under the INC.  
Serena was coming back to her office, when she saw a rose, with a silver bracelet wrapped around it and note. She opened the note.

_Come downstairs at 2 o'clock sharp. _

Serena smelled the rose and smiled. David came into her office.

"Everything is set, who sent you a rose!"

"No one." Serena folded her note.

"Liar, who is it?"

"No one, nosy much, David." Serena put the rose down and went to her chair. "Now, if there is something you need, go ahead but otherwise leave." David walked over and smelled the rose.

"He must be rich, to send a rose and diamond bracelet. Who is it, Sere?"

"Don't ever call me Sere again! Get out."

"Wha.?"

"GET OUT!" Serena pointed to the door. David got up and walked to her door.

"Fine, going. Gosh, cranky much. You on your period?" Serena threw a stapler at him. He ducked and quickly left, closing her door.

_Golden Tennis Court_

"Tennis?"

"I told you, tennis!" Serena stood in her pink tube top, floral mini, white hoodie,and pink flip flops.

"I thought that was code for fucking." Darien followed her from the limo and stood in a black/white tee with white shorts and sneakers. He smiled.

"And yet you wore that?"

"It's hot out here," Serena said smiling. Darien had swooped Serena from her officeand dropped her off at her place to change and then came back to get her.

"Let me guess, you have never played tennis before."

"I have!" Serena dropped the racket he tossed. "Like when I was 5," she muttered.

"Come, this will be fun."

"Yea, for you." Serena opened her white cropped hoodie and held her racket up. Darien smiled.

"This is going to be really fun."

>  
>

_Chiba Park Ave Condo_

"Don't even!" Serena screamed as Darien, laughing his head off, as they walked into his place.

"Sere, baby, you have to admit that was funny!"

"Shut up!" Serena ripped her dirty hoodie off. Her mini torn, along with her tube, dirty as well. She was going for a ball, when she ran into a bustle of bushes and mud from all the rain last night. Serena walked into the place, holding one flip flop, since she popped the strap. Her body cut up from the bushes. Darien tried to help her out, as he laughed as well. Darien stopped when she shoved him into the mud patch and stormed away. Darien was made to sit across from her in the limo. When he tried to wipe the mud from her face, she would shove him away. Darien ducked to her flip flop over his head.

"Baby, wait..."

"Oh, I hate you!" She went straight for his bathroom. Darien followed her into the shower stall.

"I'm sorry, but that was the clumsiness, most... the funniest thing I have ever seen." Serena started the water. She had her back to him, as the water poured down on them.

"I am not clumsy!"

"Right. How many times did you fall?"

"So, I don't play tennis! No one can be as perfect as you!" She shoved him out the stall. "I want to be alone!"

"You came to my place, remember?" Darien said sitting on the ground.

"Yours was closer." Serena tore her clothes off, hitting Darien in the face as he stood up. She hissed as the water hit her elbows and knees. Darien pulled the curtain back and got in after pulling his clothes off. He took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"Whatever." Darien moved Serena's hair off her neck and kissed there. "Don't..." She moaned.

"Don't what?"

"Tell me you are sorry, kiss me and think it changes anything! You have to do more than that!"

"Oh, I plan on it." Darien turned her quickly to face him. He cupped her face, as his lips took hers. Serena moaned as his hands worked across her back and waist. Darien started kissing down her neck and chest. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as Serena moaned louder and louder until she climaxed. "Does that help?" Darien asked settling her to wobbly feet.

"Shut up!" Serena grabbed his head and kissed him. "And fuck me." Darien smiled and aimed to please her.

Darien carried Serena out his bathroom and laid her to his bed. He started cleansing her cuts and applied cream and bandages.

"Promise me, never again. No more tennis?"

"Not until we get you lessons, I promise." Serena laughed.

"Deal." They kissed and got under the covers. "I'm hungry." Darien shook his head. He picked up his phone.

"Roger, yea, 2 number 14s, a 8, 3 and 2 number 5s and a number 24."

"What's a number 24?"

"A surprise." Serena smiled, they kissed. Her head went to laying on his chest. 'A surprise?' Serena thought, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Thanks, Lauren, spellchecker works wonders and my life would be lost without. Kudos to you too._ _Thanks to all reviewers again. __So much to come, so let's keep the ball rolling. _

**Chapter 4**

_Last night, his face and mouth moved along her body. His face nuzzled her belly, as his fingers found her wet core. Serena's moans grew louder with each thrust of his fingers and his thumb across her clit. Darien came up, taking her nipple into his mouth, between his teeth. . Serena's nails ran along his back. Darien brought one of her legs over his waist, as he slid inside her. Darien showed her what a number 24 was with a passion as they made love. Darien loving the tightness and warmth of being inside her. Serena cupped his face and kissed him as she came.  
__"I love you," he whispered falling asleep in her arms. Serena felt a cold chill come over her. 'Love me?' Sleep fairies took over her. _

Serena woke up the next morning to find Darien awake. She moved from the pillow to his chest. Darien looked down.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You hungry or thirsty?"

"No. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea," Darien said.

"Why are awake so early?"

"Planning the day in my head."

"Planning the day?"

"Yea, I called us off."

"What?"

"Yea."

"Darien, you can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I can't keep disappearing and neglecting work. I have a job to keep."

"Don't worry, since production starts on your work, we don't need you."

"I might have to go over.."

"Sere, you haven't had a break for over 2 months."

"I just took 3 days..."

"It is mandatory, to take vacation time or lose that time."

"How did you know I haven't had any vacation time in the last few months?"

"I went over your work. I saw all the work you have been putting into your job. You need a vacation."

"Fine, I'll vacation, when I want to!" Serena sat up and covered her chest with the sheet. "Not when you see fit." She went to leave, but Darien pulled her back.

"Come swim with me."

"I don't really feel like a swim." Darien kissed her pout away. "Did you tell me you loved me last night?"

"I was wondering when that would come up."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh..uh...ooh." Serena stood up quickly and stepped back.

"What?"

"Darien, I like you, really I do, but...are we there yet?"

"I hope so."

"It's been a week, if that!"

"Doesn't take that long."

"Longer than a week!"

"You don't have to say it."

"I know that! I..I mean, I...I really, reallylike you and I think we could have something here, but..love. Love?" Serena leaned up against the wall. "Love." Darien got up.

"A swim will clear your mind, come." Serena took Darien's hand. She slipped into her white bikini, as Darien slipped on some black trunks and followed him to the pool. They stepped into the much warmer pool. Darien and Serena swam around, just enjoying each other's company, as they always do.

Darien watched the rays of sun dry Serena as she laid out waiting on breakfast. Darien found her topless with her bottoms barely covering her as she laid on her stomach.

"Breakfast, milady." She moaned and lifted her sunglasses.

"Looks yummy." Darien feed her a strawberry after dipping it in yogurt. They ate. Serena showered and changed into some shopping clothes. Darien was called into work with an emergency, leaving Serena to spend the day alone. She decided to stop by work to pick up anything she might need to do.

_Chiba Inc_

Serena bumped into David as she was leaving her office.

"Well, look who called in, then decides to come by!"

"Good morning to you too, David."

"What are you doing here, I thought you were too tired."

"I was, but I got my second wind."

"Good, then you can tell me, why I have been called into the office to explain our work output for the last month, or as it put, your work."

"I don't understand?"

"My records are being looked over! They think I've been leeching over you!"

"You have!"

"I helped you on all those designs!"

"They were my designs to work on! You never came up with any of the schemes, colors, the actually work! You just did the presentation like it was all your work!"

"So you what, you went to the boss man and boohooed your way into booting me out!"

"I didn't...I wouldn't do that! I haven't told any..one...excuse me." She quickly went to the elevators. David followed.

"Just so you know, if I lose my job, you will too. Because I'll be damned if I let you keep the job I have worked all my life for. Trust me." Serena hit the button for the top floor and looked sternly at him.

"Miss, may I help you?"

"Is Mr. Chiba in?"

"Yes, he is in the conference room with..." Serena stormed down the hall. "Miss you cannot go in there!" Serena pushed the 2 doors opened. Darien was listening to some associates, as Serena came bursting in.

"We need to talk."

"I am in the middle of an important conference, Ms. Tsukino. Please, wait outside."

"Now." Darien smiled at his associates.

"This is the life of a CEO, not a moment of peace. Excuse me gentlemen, I will be right back." Darien opened the door to his office and grabbed Serena's arm roughly, as he pulled her inside with the door slamming behind them. "You do not interrupt my business me..." Serena tore her arm from him.

"Ow! Don't you dare! Don't! Are you firing David?"

"What?"

"He said, David told me, he was being called into your office to discuss his work and he sounded like you were firing him!"

"David, oh, David Saramago. Yes, Michael and I thought it was maybe best to move him to another department or company. You are doing so well without him. What's the problem?"

"He thinks I went to you, cried about the job and got him fired!"

"So, who cares what he thinks?"

"This is my life here, gosh! I don't need you to bully my co-workers. I can handle myself, I've been handling myself for nearly 24 years without you. Yea, he practically stole my designs on the production, but when I first started here, he was really good. I mean, Michael talked so highly of him and I just..."

"You said it, he passed your work off as his own. Trust me, it is better that we.."

"NO! The only reason you knew that this because we are fucking, you didn't even know me a week ago!"

"But I do know. Sere.." Darien touched her shoulders

"Don't Sere me. Don't fire him because of me, okay. Don't do me any favor, Mr. Chiba." She went to the door.

"Why are you so mad, I thought this is what you wanted!"

"Then you really don't know me, good day sir." She walked out his office.

>  
>

_Tsukino Gold Condo_

She called Mina and Raye. They agreed to come over as she cried on the phone.

"So, are you two broken up?" Raye asked pouring more tea for her.

"I don't know. I mean, gosh! How do you do go from thinking you are in love to hating the person a few hours later."

"Maybe that's all he is good for. Sex."

"MINA!" Raye hit her.

"What? She said it herself, the best sex she has ever had! I mean, you called him a pompous asshole before you ever knew him. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You think it was all sex?"

"Possibly."

"Raye?"

"No, no, I don't! Darien is a good guy, I could tell from last night. The way he looks at you, it's not just sex. Something is there, and you are a fool to say there wasn't, Mina! I thought you called yourself the love goddess?"

"I AM! But why should Serena be happy. He's a gabillionaire, share the meat."

"Oh, you are shameful!" Raye said hitting her. Mina laughed and hugged Serena.

"Look small fry, he wouldn't have told you he loves you, if he didn't. Trust me, guys aren't dumb. They know what they feel and he was able to tell you that. You didn't force it out of him. Trust me. It's not over."

"Thanks."

Nightfall came. Serena was lying out on her couch, tea in her hand with donuts, when her doorbell rung. Serena got up and walked to the door.

"Hey."  
"Hey," she whispered.

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to fire David, though I still think it would be a good idea." Serena rolled her eyes and went to close the door. "Wait.." He held up a box. "I got you something."

"You think a diamond necklace or whatever, will fix this...fix us?"

"Just open it." Serena did. She gasped. He pulled out the Yorkshire terrier. She smiled. She had told Darien that she couldn't find a puppy, yorkie, and she was very upset when they were together on their firstday. She took the puppy. "It's a boy."

"Where?"

"I, uh, had him shipped. He's just 5 days old, his mother died after she gave birth. Sister and older brother didn't make it."

"Why would you..?"

"Because we have something special here, at least I still hope we do."

"I can't take care of him."

"Don't worry, I'll have a maid watching him." Serena was lifting the puppy up and down, as Darien followed her inside her apartment.

"He looks like a Pooh or Jojo."

"Pooh?"

"Pooh, the bear!"

"No."

"Fine, what would you name him?" Serena asked.

"Fucker."

"Nice!"

"Come out to dinner with me."

"What about Fucker?"

"Maid, remember." Serena smiled.

"You and your gabillion dollars."

"Hey, Daisy loves him, she's been with him since the beginning."

"I have to shop for him. Get him..."

"Already taken care of. It will be shipped to your place in the morning. Come on, go get sexy, Daisy will be up soon to get him."

"But I want him for the night."

"Fine. She can bring the little Fucker by later."

"Hey, he's our little Fucker." Darien kissed Serena.

"Forgive me."

"I let you kiss him."

"But doesn't mean you forgive me."

"I'll show you later." Darien groaned as she took his ear into her mouth and lightly bit down. She turned and went to her bedroom. Her hips tantalizing him the entire way. Darien undid his tie and went into quick pursuit.

>  
>

_Crimson Star Bar and Restaurant_

Serena gave Darien her jacket, as they sat down. Darien smiled at her. She was surprised Darien that took her to the place they met a week ago. Darien said he wanted to rekindle some more stall action, which made Serena laugh. How he loves her laugh.

"What?"

"That dress looked better on your floor." Serena giggled.

"You better be glad, you only tore the hem! This is my favorite dress!" Serena was in her lavender dress with flower vine and embroidery, now with a side slit, thanks to Darien and his hands.

Darien was sitting on Serena's couch, playing with the puppy, as Serena got dressed. She came out and stood in her dress and boots. Her hair curled nicely. She opened her black wrap and did a twirl for him.

_"Well?" Darien's voice left him. "Speechless, the infamous Darien Shields Chiba, speechless. Shall I take a picture?" Serena smiled. Darien got up and walked to her. "You like my dress?" He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. His hands moved down her back, making trails and leaving tingles. He quickly tugs her wrap down and lifts her up into his arms. "What about Fucker?"  
__"Oh, I think he'll understand." Darien slammed her bedroom door before the puppy could come in._

"Poor Fucker, I don't think he liked us leaving him like that."

"He sure barked enough!" Serena smiled.

"What would you like to drink, sir."

"Usual."

"And the lady?"

"Sky on ice."

"Okay." The waiter left them.

"So, are you trying to get drunk, Mr. Chiba?"

"Yea, pretty much." Serena took his hand.

"You know, I never usually allow a guy to pick out a drink for me."

"I guess, I must be a really special guy then."

"NO, you're buying. I'll drink whatever, when it's someone else's money." Serena laughed. Darien reached over and kissed her.

"Good to know." They ordered dinner. Andrew came over with his date of the night and they doubled until early morning.

"Whoa! Darien, you might want to get that little one home!" Serena stumbled as they walked out the place.

"You too," Darien said as Andrew's date was spinning around a pole. "Nice to meet you..."

"Monica!"

"Monica, right. Goodnight."

"Night!" Serena yelled. Roger opened the limo for them. Serena straddled Darien's lap as the limo took off.

"Uh, Roger, make it a long ride," Darien said as Serena started sucking on his neck. "Very long." The window rolled up. Serena ran her hands along Darien's smooth planes of his chest. She kissed his chest, loving the firmness. She ripped the shirt open, sending buttons everywhere.

"Little impatient, I see."

"I think I'm drunk."

"I can tell."

"It's your fault." She licked his chest. "And I plan on punishing you."

"Oh, do your worst." Serena undid his zipper just enough. She slowly ran her hand up and down, loving Darien's groans above. Darien sighed. Serena's tongue bathed him. Darien moaned loudly, and gasped when she sucked. All of a sudden, his cell phone went off. Darien groaned and held Serena's head to stop, when he answered the phone.

"What! Oh, Hello Uncle. No, I was just heading home." Serena smiled and went back down on Darien. Darien gasped. "What..no! I just...thought I saw something. Sure, I understand. Okay, have a great flight and see you next week. Bye." He closed his phone. "Baad bunny!" Serena kissed his stomach, as her tongue licked his stomach and navel. Serena could feel his shakes, she had learned his limits even in such a short time. She sat back, licking her lips.

"Why did you stop?"

"So you can fuck me like a number 24." Darien leaned forward and picked her up. He took her lips with his, pressing his body to her soft one. Darien kissed her neck and down her chest, sitting her in his lap. Serena slid him into her, and they made love.  
"I love you," she whispered against his lips. Just that short sentence, caused Darien to come. Their eyes met as their ecstasies consumed their bodies. Serena body went limp on top of him. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did you just tell me you love me?"

"No."

"I think you did."

"Your imagination."

"Okay." They kissed and laid down on the backseat. Roger continued to drive the happy, sated couple around.

_until next time _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Don't worry Yellow, Fucker is just what I call my little toyfox terrier when he craps on my floor, on his birth certificate it says Pooh, Fucker the Yorkie is a nickname, real name to come soon. _

2 days later

_Chiba Inc_

Darien woke up to feel a soothing breath against his chest and neck. There was a little pressure on his chest and stomach, along with soft bare legs entangled within his legs. Last night, Darien had to stay extremely late, but instead of Serena sleeping alone, she came by. They made use of Darien's couch, the secretary uses to take memos and notes. Darien smiled, as the events of last night replayed in his mind. Serena's moans, he drank in as if his life depended on it. Her skin, the way it tasted as he drove into her, the way it tasted after she came, so much more sweeter. Darien could tell it was going to be a long night from the moment he stepped into his office, but that night turn to pleasure at the sight of Serena through his doors. He sent his secretary away for the night. Serena helped him in more way than Deena, the secretary has done in her years here. Darien sat up, moving Serena to the side, he covered her with his shirt and stood up to stretch.

"Shit!" Serena moaned, raised her head briefly before going back asleep. "Yea, you sleep." It was only 7 am. Darien looked at the mess of paperwork all over his floor. Important documents shoved away in moments of passion. Darien started picking up the documents. All of a sudden, Darien's doors opened.

"OH MY!"

"Shhh!" Darien motioned for Andrew to close his door.

"Man, late night?" Andrew closed the door quickly. Darien slid on some boxers.

"What do you want?"

"Have fun with the missy?"

"I am in no mood to fuck with okay."

"You were last night."

"I haven't had my morning coffee, so do you really want to fuck with me?"

"Serena has made you moody. I thought having sex was suppose to lighten you up, besides Deena was about to head in." Andrew smiled and helped Darien with the papers. "So, let me guess, got a little distracted by blondie?"

"You can say that again." The doors opened.

"Mr. Chiba, your coffee and..." Deena stopped mid sentence at the sight of her sexy boss in nothing but black boxers.

"Leave it on the desk, Deena."

"Right, sir." She walked over to his desk and place the cup and breakfast. She turned and gasped. A young woman laid on her couch. The couch she picked out for Darien's office when she first started here. She loved that couch. She loved to listen to Darien talking, even though it was always about his work. Now, a naked woman slept there. Her face covered by blonde hair, cream arms and legs poking out from beneath a deep blue shirt.

"That will be all, Deena."

"Right, sir."

"And Deena..."

"Yes, sir."

"Hold my calls."

"Of course, sir." Deena closed the doors behind her.

"This is so unprofessional of you, Darien. Your secretary finding you nearly naked with a naked beautiful blonde girl asleep. The office might be talking soon."

"What do you want asshole!"

"Wow, Serena is not hitting the right spots, or she is and you want more."

"Andrew, so help me..."

"Look, Mr. Chiba, as your business manager, I have to tell you, your little graphic designer is getting major calls."

"What?"

"They want her."

"Who?"

"MemoTech Corp, Taisho Inc ..Jadocite Co... Lace Enterprises, all heard about this hot little designer that is making Chiba Inc more cutting edge and more sex appeal than it ever before." Serena smiled as she laid there.

"Does that mean, I get a raise?"

"No."

"Andrew, what were those company names again?" Serena sat up, holding his shirt to her chest. Andrew smiled.

"Get out."

"What? She asked me a question. Tennis at 4 okay."

"Sere doesn't do tennis."

"She needs the right partner."

"Oh, no, tennis and I don't mix." Serena reached down for her bra.

"Trust me, one day with me, and you will love it."

"Not today."

"Okay, I'll hold you to our date."

"Okay." Darien shook his head. "4, don't forget."

"Whatever." Andrew left.

"Jadocite Co, they turned me away when I was 20," Serena said. "Something about come back in a few years." She slid on her panties. Darien was looking over some papers. Serena came up behind him. Her bare breasts pressed against his back. "Did I ruin your papers?" Her hands rubbed up and down his chest.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"I really have to do this work, Sere."

"You want me to leave?"

"I have too much work and you will distract me again. Go." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Serena threw on back on her jacket and sweatpants. "Asshole," she muttered.

"Don't. I run a very important business here, Serena. My company run this city, hell, this country. It is recognized worldwide, I need to work."

"Whatever." She went to the door. "I need to do my work as well." She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I have other companies to impress."

"Sere, wait!" Her hand stopped on the door. Darien picked up his phone. "Deena, could you go to the storage and pick me up some T3DH forms?"

"I placed a stack on your desk yesterday, sir."

"Well, I can't find them! Bring me more!" He slammed the phone down. Deena looked at her phone and went to get them. "Go."

Serena looked back at him. "Go, while she is gone." Serena opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Serena went home and showered. She had to be to work in less than 5 minutes, boy she was going to be late. Serena rushed around her place to get dressed. Having to change twice due to spills and tears. 'Damn that Darien' she muttered often when she had to change. Finally settled on some work clothes.

_Chiba Inc_

Serena came into her office to find Susie taking calls.

"Serena, you are late for your 8 o'clock meeting with Michael!"

"Right," Serena rushed to the conference hall. David smiled as Serena walked in over an half an hour late. "Sorry."

"Sit." Serena did. David turned back to the screen. Serena plopped down in her chair after the grueling meeting, where she was made an example of for being late. Serena rubbed her temples.

"Michael was not impressed."

"David, why don't you ever stay in your own office?"

"I like to mingle, especially with you. So rumor has it..." Serena looked up thinking it was going to be about her and Darien. "That the sexy Serena Tsukino is...being recruited?"

"What?"

"MemoTech, Lace Enterprises...all want to speak with you."

"Not interested."

"Figures, you would rather stay with me."

"In your dreams."

"Actually, you are correct. So, why were you late?"

"Traffic."

"Liar. Your new lover kept you huh?"

"Yes, my new lover. Look, I have work to do. Can we maybe chat never?"

"Ha ha, so funny Sere...Serena." Serena opened another folder. "Work, work, it never ends with you. Good day."

"Bahbye." Serena signed some documents and waved him off. Susie, this department's secretary, came into Serena's room.

"Serena, your messages."

"Thanks." Serena looked over one from Mina. _'Mardi Gras night at Club Red, limo arrives at 9. You game?' _Serena smiled. 'A night away from Darien might be great' she thought.

>  
>  
>  
>

_Tsukino Gold Condo_

Serena stood outside her apartment dressed in royal blue halter, black mini and black slingbacks. It took her nearly 10-15 minutes to kick Dukie back from the door so she could leave. As much as she loved her Yorkshire, he was a bit attached to her side just after a few days. Serena could tell how jealous Darien would be because of the attention she gave to Dukie nowadays instead of him. He considered making Daisy be the permanent maid, only bringing the little Fucker, as he still calls him, around for a little while, but Serena wouldn't have it. She loved to tease Darien about Dukie.

"SEXY MAMA!" Mina yelled from the sunroof. She stood up showing her orange and red large head feathers and golden mask. Serena did a twirl and smiled.

"Where's the loverboy!"

"Doing what he does best, working."

"I thought that was doing you?" Raye asked smiling as she opened the door.

"Ha ha!" Serena got into the limo. "Not cute."

"Got your mask?" Serena held up the black and blue facial mask.

"Where's your head piece?" Lita said in her green mask with headpiece

"Didn't feel like wearing it."

"That's why I brought my two," Amy said. She handed over her royal blue headpiece of feathers and put on her other multicolored feathers one. Raye had her red and white one with red and pink mask.

"Driver, to Club Red!" Mina hit the window.

_Club Red_

The club was packed. Serena and the girls got the VIP room. Serena was pushed out to the dance floor with 2 guys. As she moved against them, Darien and Andrew walked into the club, Andrew with his date Monica. Darien pushed his mask off his face.

"It's too crowded in here!"

"Oh, Darien, come on, have a little fun. If your missy can go out without, you should as well!" Serena pushed away Norris to get a drink.

"What can I get the pretty little lady?"

"Something strong!"  
"That kind of night?"

"That kind of day."

"About a green apple special?" Serena nodded. The bartender made the drink. She took one sip.

"Keep these coming."

"You got it." Serena knew she shouldn't be drinking with work in the morning, but that was quickly forgotten after one sip.

A few hours later

Serena was looking down at the crowd, the girls down there with their mates for the night. Serena's eyes zoned to a particular couple. She saw Andrew and Monica. She went down to cut in.

"Hey, may I cut in?" Andrew took her hand and pulled her tight until Serena pulled her mask up.

"Serena! What are you doing here!" They got closer to talk.

"Where's Darien?"

"Uh, Dare, he's..."

"Still at work, huh?"

"Work, right!"

"Figures. Have fun." Andrew nodded and went back to Monica.

"We have to find Darien and get him out of here!"

"Why?"

"He's drunk!" Serena was walking through the dance floor when a guy bumped into her, sending her to the ground.

"OW! JerK!"

"It's a little slippery, young lady!" A hand reached down to pick her up. Serena took the hand. Her mask fell down from her head. "Sere?"

"Darien?" Darien quickly pulled his mask up.

"Oh, Jim, dear, we can't stop." A woman came up beside him and wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his chest, as his shirt was half-way undone. She kissed his cheek.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

"Who is she!"

"She..she is..." Serena slapped Darien hard. Darien held his face and looked at her. Serena stormed away. Darien went to follow her, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"JIM! You are not leaving me now!"

"Bitch, let me go!"

"Bitch!"

"You listen here, my name is.." Darien simply pulled away and ran after Serena. She stumbled out the club. Darien came up behind her and she stomped away.

"Go away asshole!" She walked down the street.

"Serena, wait!" Serena was walking too hard on her heels and her left foot slipped under her, popping the heel.

"Damn it!" Serena screamed, examing her shoe. "I just brought these!" Darien helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" She slapped him again.

"Go back to your woman!"

"She is not my woman! She was nothing! Just someone to dance with."

"I don't care!"

"Yea, you do."

"No, I really don't." Darien grabbed her arm when she went to leave. She looked at him. Darien pulled her back to him. His hand held her face. They looked at each other. Deena was in a cab about to head to Club Red with some of her friends, when she caught her boss kissing a girl at the corner. Darien pushed the headpiece off Serena's head quicky to cup her face with both hands, allowing her hair to fall down from the piece. Deena gasped. 'The blonde girl!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serena kissed Darien back. She moaned and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her hands moved up and down his chest. Somehow with all the kisses, they moved down the walls of the street into an alley. Darien snuggled his face into her hair, as he pressed her against the alley wall. Serena took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. She lifted his head up and look into his eyes.

"I know how I feel about you and I can feel how you do now, but will this work out?"

"Let's just go with how we feel," Darien said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Dare. I work for you, someone will find out."

"Tonight, we won't worry about that."  
"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we worry when it comes." Darien smiled. "Until then, I want to kiss you, hold you, make love to you."

"Here!" Serena smiled.

"Right here." They kissed. Serena's arms went around his neck, as he held her waist and face. Darien didn't ever want to let go, they went drunk on each other's kisses. Tongues met in pure lust. His hands moved to exploring her breasts. She moaned and arched her back to his hands and mouth. He caressed her. He kissed her hard, before moving down her neck. Darien simply kissed her breasts. Chills ran up and down Serena as Darien's lips explored her every curve of her breasts and stomach, before he came back up to her lips. She smiled and cupped his face. As they kissed, Serena's hands went under her skirt, her panties fell down to her ankles. She lifted her right foot out of them and it went around Darien's hip. She pulled his hand down from her face and to her leg. Darien's hand moved up her thigh to the inside and he smiled.

"Naughty little minx." She smiled and moaned. Darien quickly unzipped his pants to free himself. It was too hard to keep it confided much longer. He moved Serena closer to him. He made them one. "I really like you."

"I like you too," Serena said smiling. They kissed to the most exquisite pleasure in life. Serena gripped Darien's shoulders as his hands moved from holding her leg and back into her head as they made love. Darien breathed in the pleasant smell of Serena and kissed her heavily through it all. Serena simply allowed herself to be one with this man, the man that has consumed her mind, body, and soul, and now her heart.

>  
>  
>  
>

A little over a week later

_Chiba Inc_

Serena was going over work for her upcoming presentation, when Deena came by her office.

"Susie, could you get me some more coffee please?"

"I'm not Susie." She closed the door to Serena's office and blinds. She dropped pictures infront of her.

"What the..." Serena gasped. "Where did you get these!"

"I wonder how much they will go for when the whole company, the world, finds out you are fucking your boss. I knew I recognized you that morning!"

"How did you get these!"

"I took them." Serena look through them. Some coming from the Club Red night, others were of secret dinner dates, tennis games, morning pool fun, Darien walking around her place.

"You followed us!"

"I am his secretary, it's my job to know what my boss does. And who might be screwing him!"

"This is stalking! How dare you!" Serena stood up and started ripping them up.

"Don't think those were my only copies."

"You are sick!"

"Oh, no, just wait until these hit the papers!"

"What do you want?"

"You, out of here."

"Never."

"It doesn't matter, when these bad boys come out, you'll leave anyway!"

"What makes you think I will?"

"Darien can't handle scandals. His company is more important than a piece of ass. Trust me. So, if you are as smart as they all say, you'll leave. Do that and I promise, I'll burn every copy."

"That is blackmail!"

"You think? Let's see, it's Tuesday, I'll give you until the end of the week. Break up with him and leave or those come out." Serena sat down as Deena walked to her door. "And Serena, don't even think about telling him. I lose my job, you lose your career. Who would hire a slut like you?" Deena smiled. She closed the door when she left. David, who was standing there waiting, smiled as Deena nodded to him.

"Good work," he said as she passed him. Their hands touched, he slipped her a brown envelope that was filled with money. "We got her where we want her." Serena started to cry. The pictures still all around her desk. She picked up her phone.

"Susie, could you..I'm gonna be out of the office."

"Okay, Serena. Is something wrong?"

"I..I uh, need to just...leave." Serena picked up the many pictures and shoved them into her bag. She picked up her lt grey blazer from her coat rack and put it on. Serenaslipped on her sunglasses and quickly left her office.

>

>

_don't you just hate asshole cutthroat co-workers :)_

_>_

_>_

_Tsukino Gold Condo_

Serena stepped into her house to find little Dukie waiting for her at the door. She picked the Yorkshire up and put her keys to her hook.

"Hey, Dukie." She went to her bedroom and started packing. Darien called down to Serena's department, but Susie informed him she had left for the day. She also told she was worried about Serena. Darien decided to leave his work to go check on her after she didn't answer any calls from him. Darien knocked on the door and opened it with his key.

"Sere, baby, you here?" Darien searched the place. It was empty, drawers opened, clothes thrown around. He noticed many things were taken down and were missing. Darien was passing the kitchen, when he saw a note. The trash was burnt from a fire that went on earlier. Darien lifted the paper and read it.

_My love_

_If you are reading this now, I am gone. It seems that our relationship is now out into the open. Rather than having your __reputation ruin because of me, I have decided to leave you. And I took Dukie with me. Fucker wouldn't stop staring at me, and whined so much when I tried to leave. I know you won't like this and for that I am truly sorry. _(Darien could tell the stains of tears left on the paper were from Serena)  
_I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you have worked far too hard to lose it all because of me. __I couldn't handle that. Just so you won't worry, I will be fine. I have family throughout this world to help me. Tell the girls, I love them and I am soo sorry I couldn't tell them myself. Mina won't be able to understand this. Raye will try and act as if she doesn't care. Amy will cry and Lita, she'll make fudge. I'm gonna miss that fudge. And I'm gonna miss you.  
Dukie will forever be a reminder of us, and what we shared. You have been without a doubt the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. And to let you go.. has broken my heart to pieces. I just want to hold you and kiss you one more time, just one more time, but I can't..  
__I can't.  
__Don't look for me, because I don't want you to find me. I know you won't accept this, but you have to let me go. You have to forget about me, no matter how much it hurts, just know this, I will never forget you. For the rest of my life, I will go to bed thinking of you and wake up still loving you. I will forever love you, Darien. Goodbye, my love. _

_Serena _

The paper fell from Darien hands. He rushed out the apartment.

>  
>  
>  
>

**_Going on vacation for the July celebration. Going to Atlantic City! YAY! Much gambling to do with friends and family and hopefully some big bucks will come my way. Wish me luck! Only a few more chapter to go! So expect more come Tuesday or Wednesday!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_JFKenndy International_

Serena stood outside the airport security.

"Miss, why are you leaving the city?" He saw her ticket was one-way.

"Personal." He stamped her passport and allowed her to go. Darien had Serena's name run through all police to stop her from leaving the city, however, it was too late. She had already got on a flight to Australia. Darien remembered, Serena had a younger brother studying down there. He wondered why she would go there instead of her parents. He figured, she knew he would look there first.

_Sydney, Australia_

"Serena!" Serena smiled and ran to her little brother.

"Shingo!" They hugged. "I can't believe it's you! My, can't call you little brother anymore." He was taller than Serena now, at just 19 years old. He left home to go to college in Australia, much to the dislike of his parents.

"Damn straight, I can't believe you are here! What happened! Mom, said you loved your job at Chiba!"

"I do, I did, I just had to leave."

"Something happened? Did someone break your heart, because I'll kill him!"

"No, Shingo. It's a long story and after 10 hours on that flight. I just want to rest."

"Sure thing. How about dinner?"

"Sounds great."

"You know my place is tiny! Only 3 rooms in the entire place, my bedroom and bath, kitchen, living and dining room in one whole area. But I have a futon for you."

"That is fine."

>  
>

_Shingo Flat_

Serena woke up on to find it morning. Shingo was coming out his room, fully dressed.

"There is coffee and muffins, if you want. Eggs, whatever, I went shopping, so help yourself. I got an early class schedule today and won't be back until like 3, so just lounge around. I'll get you a key soon, until then just use my spare."

"Thanks." Shingo put it on the table in front of her.

"Bye."

"Bye." Serena smiled and waved to him as he closed the door. She turned back around and went back to sleep.

Serena woke up around lunch time. She put on her pink suit jacket and flip skirt with her clear slides. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay with her brother long, especially sleeping on that small lumpy futon. Serena wanted to look for a place on her own, but knew she need a job. She borrowed her brother's maps to help her get around the city.

As she walked down the streets of Sydney, Serena didn't notice the figure following her. She stopped outside a 'help wanted sign'.

"Might as well." She went inside. Serena came the store and ran into a hard chest because she was looking at her map. Her map went flying along with her purse. Before she could fall, 2 hands caught her. Serena was pulled up, face to face with Darien. She gasped.

"How did you.." He kissed her.

"Don't ever leave me again like that."

"How did you find me?"

"Money." She hugged him as she started to cry. "I know, Serena. I saw the photos," Darien said hugging her back. "They mean nothing."

"They could destroy you!"

"Losing you would destroy me! My company, all this money, is nothing without someone to share it with, Sere. Without you. You mean too much to me."

"But what bout..." He hushed her with his finger.

"I love you." She smiled. Darien wiped the tears from her face. "I love you and nobody's gonna take that away from us."

"I love you too!" They hugged.

>  
>  
>  
>

3 days later

"NO way!"

"He is that damn rich!" The girls stood outside the jet awaiting for them. Serena was standing at the stop of the stairs.

"And much more, get in bitches!" Raye was first to climb up the steps. She handed her bags over to Roger.

"Champagne, couches and a tv, girls get your asses in here!" Mina followed with Amy and Lita. Roger had some Champagne waiting for them. Each girl took a glass.

"Where shall we go Miss Serena?"

"Uh, I'm thinking Paris." Darien sitting in a chair, pulled the paper down from his face. He rubbed the top of Dukie's head, as he slept in Darien's lap.

"Might as well go to Paris to pick out you that wedding dress, Sere," Darien said smiling. Mina looked at Serena.

"Wedding dress?" Serena showed her left hand. All the girls gasped. The sparkling huge diamond ring.

"Do you have any brothers?" Mina asked holding Serena's hand, examining the ring.

"MINA!"

"What? Or at least share the wealth!" Serena smiled.

"Pilot, Paris," Darien said over the phone. All the girls took their seats as the jet ready to take off. Serena took Darien's hand and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Darien put his arm around her.

"I love you too," he said kissing her forehead as the jet powered up. Serena looking out the windown on the take-off to a the beginning of her new life.

_YAY!  
Coming to the end! I'm coming around second base, just third and home plate, guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Awww...2 more to go after this, sad moment for me, getting the tissues ready for the finale. _

_>_

_>_

_Chiba Park Ave Condo_

Darien came into his place to find laughing and several bags filling the living room. After a little over a week of traveling to get in order the wedding of the century, Darien had to come back to work. He left Serenatounload with the girls, while he went to work as soon as they arrived back to the city. Serena had moved into his place with help from the girls and was putting all the orders in for the wedding. But they still have a few things to do. Darien had to impress, meet, the Tsukinos. Ken, Serena's father wasn't happy to find out his babygirl was getting married. Ikuko Tsukino could never be prouder of her daughter. Just like Serena, she was the romantic one of the family and cherished to help her only girl with the wedding of the century. With all Darien's money, luxury was going to be at its fullness.

That night, the girls decided to bother Serena, having not gotten enough during the last 10 days of their world tour with the couple.

"Okay, so, we can all tell he is great moaner in bed," Mina said. They were all playing truth or dare to pass the time. "Especially what we hear from Mulan, but seriously, Sere, tell the truth, does he really have a 9 inch dick that hits every spot!"

Raye was playing pool against Serena. Serena's back was to the door. She missed the white ball as she went to knock her blue ball into the hole.

"I will not answer that!"

"We all know he's a biter, damn, Vera Wang was laughing as she measured you for that dress with all those hickeys on your body." Darien smiled as he came into his place. He put his keys up. "So spill, what was the best sex you two have ever had?" Mina noticed Darien.

"Yea, Sere, what was the best time with me?" Serena screamed.

"NO! NO! Don't do that!" She hit him hard. Darien rubbed his chest.

"I see you brought out the store." Darien looked through some bags. He lifted a red sheer silk babydoll. "Oh, are you wearing this tonight or saving it for the honeymoon?" Serena pulled it away and shoved it into the bag.

"NO!" She put the bag down. Mina smiled and pulled out some tan, sheer bra and tanga.

"This is!"

"Mina!" Serena went to grab them, but Mina jumped back. Lita and Raye pulled out other pieces of lingerie, laughing as they teased Serena. They tossed the pieces around with Serena trying to get them back. "GIVE IT BACK!" Serena went to clear the couch as Mina ran around it, but tripped. Everyone laughed. Darien went to help her up.

"God, you are the clumsiest person!" Raye said.

"Bite me." Serena rubbed her knee. "Get out my place!"

"This is Darien's place!" Lita said.

"Whatever, get out!" Serena sat on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, I feel the love," Mina said getting her things. "Goodnight, Darien. Thanks for the shopping spree."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Thank you as well." Raye got her things. "Bye, spoiled brat!"

"I'll have Roget take you girls home," Darien said pulling his cell out.

"Thanks. Goodnight." The girls left.

"You okay?"

"I can't believe those are my friends!" She pouted.

"Come on, change. I'll take you somewhere special."

"Like?"

"No, no. And put on that sheer pink bra and panties."

"Why?"

"I want to tear them off with my mouth later." Serena moaned. They kissed. She smiled and picked up some bags and retreated to the bedroom. Serena put on her berry braided halter dress with bronze shoes.

She came dressed from the bathroom to find Darien changed into casual clothes.

"Wow, you sure are quick."

"Not something, a guy likes to hear."

"Ha ha! You look nice."

"You might need this," Darien said opening a huge black case.

"Oh, my god!" She touched the gold chain, with matching gold drop earrings and bracelets. "This is too much, Darien!"

"Not for you." He helped her into the necklace first. Then the earrings. "Beautiful. Let's go." They kissed. Darien got his motorcycle out. He got on the bike. Serena hesitated.

"What?"

"I've never.."

"Really?"

"Yea." Darien took off his leather jacket and stood up. Serena with help, put it on her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." She got on behind him. Her arms went around his waist. Her head against his back. "Hold on tight." Darien revved his bike and took off.

_Seafood Palace_

"So, when will your parents be arriving?"

"Thursday."

"Good. I'll set some time from the office." Serena feed him a piece of her lobster. She wiped the corner of his mouth.

"They will love you, don't you worry."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are. I can tell."

"Like he said, his babygirl is not getting married, not unless I approve."

"I am almost 24, there is not much he can do."

"He could kill me."

"You are paying for them to come! Trust me, he'll love you." She reached over and kissed him. "Just like I do." Darien smiled.

>

>

They finished their dinner. Darien drove them around the night, Serena loving the city lights as they weave in and out the roads. Darien stopped at a cliff on the side of the road.

"Why are we here?" Darien got off the bike after putting the stick down.

"There is something I have to tell you." He walked to the edge. Serena followed him. She touched his back.

"What's wrong, Dar?"

"When I was a young boy, very young, there was this accident. It was late at night. I remember looking up at the stars, through car window. My father was driving us back from a show over there." Darien pointed the top of the mountain. "It was raining so hard that night. My mother wanted to pull over until the rain stopped or at least slowed, but my father, he always had a positive attitude. Never had bad thoughts, at least what I can remember. There was this car, coming down, it was coming really fast, I guess. All I remember are the screams from my mother as 2 bright lights came toward us. I found out later that driver was drunk and already had his license suspended for prior violations." Serena covered her mouth and touched his back. "I lost both my parents that night and all memory of them and our lives for many years. I never knew love from the moment I woke up in the hospital. I never had a family after that. My uncle shipped me off to boarding schools. Then when I became 21, I took over the company. Then one night, my best friend asked me to go have some drinks with him and I saw this beautiful woman sitting at the bar all alone." Darien turned to Serena. "And I swear in sight, for I never knew true beautiful until that night." _(okay, stole that William Shakespeare)_ He cupped her face. Serena closed her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And from that moment, I first kissed you, we made love, I knew love again. I felt love again. You will always be mine, Sere. You will always have my heart, my love. You will always, always be mine. I love you." She hugged him.

"I love you too." They kissed deeply. Darien lifted her up as they continued to kiss. He spun them around.

>  
>

2 days later

Serena and Darien held hands as Serena's parents plane landed and the doors opened. Serena smiled and held his arm. They kissed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Serena ran to them and hugged her mother first. Darien stood there. Serena's mother took her daughter's left hand.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" Serena laughed.

"Oh, Darien, come on!"

"Hello," Darien held his hand out to Serena's mother.

"Oh, we don't shake hands in our family." They hugged. Ken, Serena's father, looked up and down Darien.

"Is this him?"

"Daddy!"

"What!" Mrs. Tsukino slapped her husband's chest.

"Sorry about my husband's manners, Darien. We are glad to finally meet you."

"Come on, I have a table waiting for us."

"For what?"

"Dinner, of course, Daddy! Be nice!"

"I ate."

"Fine, but I didn't." Serena's mother took his arm. They went to get their luggage.

"Serena, that top is too short," Ken said as Serena reached up to help Darien get the bags. She pulled it down.

"She is not 14, Ken, don't make me hush you the entire trip!"

"Darien, let's show them the garden."

"What garden?"

"Where we are getting married," Serena said. Darien smiled.

"After dinner, Serena. It'll look better on full stomachs," Darien said.Serena nodded and got into the car. Darien took them to the most expensive restaurant in the city. It was a top-floor view restaurant. Elegant dining at it's finest.

They arrived to the estate, where Darien's parents lived on the outskirts of town. After the wedding, Darien and Serena would make it their home. Darien took Serena's hand as he led them around the garden where the wedding would be set.

"And here is where Serena and I will say 'I do'."

"It is so beautiful."

"When is this wedding?"

"8 days from now."

"8 days!"

"Mom!"

"KEN!"

"You will not be getting married in 8 days!"

"Daddy!"

"I forbid it! I forbid you! You will not marry this, this boy!"

"Excuse us." Serena's mother pulled her husband away. Serena could hear them yelling in the distant as she buried her face into Darien's chest.

"Oh, Sere, don't cry."

"How can I not, my father hates you."

"Yea, well, what did you expect?" Darien laughed. "You are his only daughter and he has known me for about 40 minutes now," Darien said checking his watch. "Give me another day or so." Serena laughed. Darien kissed the top of her head. They hugged and swayed back and forth. They were in their own little world and didn't hear Serena's parents return.

"And if not?" Serena muttered against his chest.

"You love your brother right?"

"Of course!"

"He can walk you do the aisle, or Andrew." They both laughed.

"Andrew is your best man, he can't walk me down the aisle."

"That job is reserved for someone else," Ikuko said. Serena pulled away from Darien and turned around.

"Mom? Daddy?"

"I don't want you to get married, princess."

"I love Darien, Daddy. You have to believe that."

"After a month!"

"How long before you knew you loved Mom?" Ken went quiet. Ikuko smiled.

"That is not the point!"

"I believe it is."

"I don't like this, babygirl."

"Please, trust me."

"Even if I do, I can't allow you make this mistake."

"This is my life."

"You barely know him!"

"I know enough!"

"You know nothing. And as much I want to stand here like your mother and accept that you are not that little girl, I can't. I can't let you ruin your life. I can't let you marry him." Serena started crying again.

"Fine. Fine. If you are not going to be happy about this wedding, do us all a big favor and leave." Serena ran to the car.

"Serena!" Ikuko yelled for her. She ran after her daughter, leaving Darien and Ken looking at each other.

Darien looked up at his car to see Serena's mother get into the backseat with Serena.

"Mr. Tsukino, sir, I know you think that it is foolish for your daughter and I..."

"My daughter doesn't need a husband like you!"

"I mean no disrespect, sir and I am sorry that Serena and I sprung this wedding on you. It was wrong on our part and I wish to apologize for that. But we are getting married, with or without you."

"How can you possibly go from just meeting each other to marriage in a month!"

"Because I love Serena."

"Love? You know nothing of love, love takes time, commitment, patience. You never even called us to tell us you wanted to get married! You called us to invite me to my only daughter's wedding!"

"I am sorry sir, if I had known it was such a tradition to call and ask, I would have called to tell you that I love Serena and that I would be the happiest man on earth if.."

"If you had," Ken laughed. "I would have saved my daughter. I would have told you then you are nothing! You are not worthy to marry my child! This wedding is a shame and I won't allow it to happen!"

"You cannot stop our wedding, sir. We will be married." Darien walked to the car.

"Daddy hates him!"

"Oh baby, he just needs time."

"We don't have time!" Serena was crying against her mother's chest. "The wedding is in 8 days, Mom! How are we going to have a wedding without the bride's father!"

"I'll be there. I'll walk you down that aisle."

"You will?"

"Of course, I love you! And if your stubborn father don't, well, too bad, his lost. I know you, I know you inside and out, Serena. I see the way he looks at you. It doesn't take a month or even a year to know that look. I see it in your eyes, the same look I have when I met your father. You two are going to make a perfect couple, filled with so much love." Serena smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you." Darien opened the door. Serena quickly got out and hugged him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, shh.." Darien rubbed her head. "Come, let's go home."

_2 more to go!  
Does Serena's father accept the marriage?  
How does Darien help with that?  
And what about Deena and David?  
Do they get what is coming to them?_

_Answers to that and more to come :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**>  
>**

_And to all the people in the UK, I'm from New Jersey, 9-11 will always be in our hearts and minds here, so as I send my love to you London, through this tragedy, just remember to hold you heads high, even in times like these, because people like that always get what they deserve. And to Africa, and all the countries and places in the world suffering through hard times. With God and his love, all things are possible, so don't lose hope. I'll pray for you all and send my love as well. _

_>  
>  
>  
>_

_Chiba Park Ave Condo_

A few mornings later, Serena woke up find knocking at the door. She went to the door and opened it. "MOM? DAD?It's freaking 8 in the morning!"

"Hello, wedding in 8 days!" Ken stepped in.

"You sleep with him!" Serena looked down, she was dressed in one of Darien's white shirts, the first thing she found and threw on.

"I'm sleeping here, Daddy."

"Why? What is wrong with that nice place I found for you!"

"I sold it! I am getting married, Daddy." Ken huffed.

"Well, go shower, we have a big day ahead of us!"

"All day, can't we wait?"

"No! GO!" Dukie came running out the bedroom. He barked at Ken.

"Fucker stop it."

"Fucker?" Serena looked at her mother and smiled.

"Dukie, sorry. Darien still constantly calls him that, I sometimes forget."

"Dukie?"

"Yea, he's great. Darien brought him for me."

"Does he not have a limit to money!"

"Actually, no." Serena smiled and went to shower. She put on her lt. blue Paris side-tie tee, black satin pants and black flip flops. Serena drove around the city. Her mother took over arrangements of flowers and guests. Darien had left them for work, but assure Serena to use whatever she needed to get things going.

Serena stood in the fashion designer hall getting her dress fitted by Vera Wang. Ken chose not to go into the shop and walked around. Darien came down to the hall and saw Ken walking around.

"Mr. Tsukino?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

"I did, but I wanted to stop by and see how things are going."

"She is trying on her wedding dress."

"Really. That's great. I should..."

"You can't go in there! It's bad luck!"

"Would you mind going in there and giving her this?"

"What is it?"

"Please, sir." Darien handed over an envelope. Ken took it. "Thank you, sir."

Ken sighed and went inside the designer hall. He stopped at the sight of his daughter standing in the center as Verra Wang and some workers worked on her dress.

"A little tight?"

"No," Serena said. "It's still little loose across the chest, can you fix that?"

"Of course! You are going to most beautiful bride I have ever created." Mina handed Serena a mocked bouquet.

"Oh, you look so beautiful."

"Daddy?"

"I...I have can't believe it. My babygirl." Serena's father stepped up closer and touched her arm and hands. "I am so sorry. You are right. I should support you, I should trust you. I just hate you are not my little girl anymore. I hate I'm losing you."

"Daddy, you could never lose me!"

"I am. You have grown into such a beautiful woman, who is old enough to make your own decisions. You don't need me anymore."

"I need you everyday, Daddy."

"You been making your own decisions since you were 3, why should I not trust you now? I can't wait to walk you down that aisle." They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Here." Serena took the envelope. She opened it and smiled. The note just said, 'Told you, give me a day. I love you, Serena'. Serena wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay, okay!" Ikuko wiped her tears away along with Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina. "Enough of the tears, save some for that wedding," Vera Wang said. "I have a dress to finish up." Ken kissed Serena on the cheek and wiped her face down. They all laughed through the tears.

>  
>

Next days were spent, making sure everything was in order. David released those pictures to the tabloids about 4 days before the wedding. Darien and Serena were followed around by photographers. On the front of many papers read 'The Famous Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino: Nights of Passion'

_Chiba Estate_

"This is soo bad!" Serena said as Darien had to cover her with his jacket as they got out his limo to go to the estate.

"Don't worry, let them say what they want! We have a wedding in 4 days. They can't crash our wedding. They can make life hell before it, but after Tuesday, Mr and Mrs. Chiba is final." Serena smiled and kissed him.

David and Deena arrived to work thinking it was going to be like any other day, but got a rude awakening. Darien called the whole office together to witness their firing. With Serena standing there smiling. Darien had Deena and David fired infront of the entire company. The embarrassment stained the front pages of papers about their plan to ruin the couple, only to get slapped by Serena and tossed out the doors on their butts. Darien made sure their reputation got smeared just as they tried to do his and Serena's life. He swore to them, they would never find work as long as he is alive.

Darien and Serena went out to look over the garden. Serena sat at a table working on her vows, her mother came over pointing where some roses to go.

"Whatcha doing, sweetie?"

"Vows."

"You still haven't worked on those yet!"

"I can't start it." Serena adjusted her aqua tube top

"What do you have so far?" Serena's mother took a seat.

"Nothing."

"What?" Serena showed the blanket page. Darien came over after pointing out chair arrangements with the wedding planner.

"What's going on?"

"My daughter has yet to write those vows."

"Oh, I finished mine."

"When?"

"Plane ride to Paris."

"How?"

"You were sleeping."

"Can I see?"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"You'll hear them soon. Besides, you are not stealing my lines." Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature, Sere."

"I love you, Darien." Darien kissed her forehead, then nose before on the lips briefly.

"Love you too, now get to writing." She made a face.

"Mom, what did you say to Daddy?"

"Honey, that was a long time ago."

"But, I bet you still remember," Mina said. "I know I would."

"What I said to your father is nothing special. You just have to say how much love him now and for the rest of your life." Serena smiled.

"Well, is that all?" Everyone laughed.

>  
>

At the dinner celebration a few days later, Serena went outside to be alone.

"Serena?" Darien found her leaning up against a railing. "Hey, there you are." Serena turned to him.

"Hey." She was dressed in a white jersey cut-out dress and white slingbacks.

"You okay?"

"Just got a little hot in there. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"I can take you home early to get some rest."

"It's only 9. What about our dinner? Our guests?"

"Forget about them. I'll entertain them all. Come on." Darien took her hand.

"No, I'm fine."

"Wife, I am getting your ass to bed." Darien lifted her into his arms. She laid her head to his shoulder.

Darien carried her to his bedroom and laid her down. "Want something to sleep in?"

"No," Serena said as he slipped off her shoes. "Darien, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He undressed her and Kim moved to her side. Darien made sure she was asleep before he left.

Darien came into his place after the last of the guests were taken to their stays. He undid his tie and hung his jacket up. He stopped and smiled. Serena stood in the doorway in just a pink chemise, with her pink robe down off her shoulders.

"Someone is feeling better." Darien walked to her and started kissing her. Serena ripped his shirt open.

"Does this prove it?"

"Yes." Darien attacked her neck with soft kisses."Well?" He pulled the silky robe from her body and picked her up. Serena laughed as he carried to the bed. Serena laid in the center of his bed, legs apart begging him. Darien, completely naked above her, slowly descended down from her lips. Serena moaned as his tongue shook her body.He continued to worship her with his mouth. She screamed out his name in pure pleasure. Darien wanted to tease her. Make her beg for him. Serena always made him beg, it was time for her to taste some of her own medicine. Darien made love to her, only as a man in love should.

"Oh, Darien!" Serena's legs tightened around him, as she moved with him. They both cried out for more and more. Serena clung to Darien as he did to her in the end. Sleep fairies danced above their heads, as the couple slept in each other's arms.

Serena woke up from a weird dream. She looked over at the clock to see 3:17 am. She sighed and sat up. She looked around the room staring off a while before she laid back down to Darien's back. She rubbed his shoulder and settled into him. Her stomach rumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. Darien lifted up and looked back. Serena moved off him, so he could turn to his side.

"I know you, remember. Talk to me."

"It's nothing, sweetie." Darien sat up.

"Come with me."

"What? What are you doing?"

"Must you know everything!" Darien threw her over his shoulder.

"Must you act like a caveman!"

"Hush, wife!" On their way out, Darien picked up her robe and his boxers. He put Serena down. Serena slipped on her robe as Darien did his boxers.

"Okay, why are in your kitchen?"

"I'm gonna fix you my favorite late night snack."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yea, right." Darien started pulling out food. He feed her a piece of chocolate. Darien made the biggest sundae anyone could imagine. "Darien that is too much ice cream."

"Hush."

"It's like 10 inches tall!"

"You know I like things big." He pulled out a stirring spoon.

"We are not seriously eating this!"

"Yes, come on, take a spoonful. You'll be addicted."

"My mouth won't open that wide."

"Your mouth opens wider for other things." He winked at her and put a little back.

"Will you just take a bite!"

"Fine!" Serena moved her mouth forward. Darien feed her. "That's not bad."

"See." He feed himself a spoonful before her again. They moved to the couch, where they made love again. Darien laid down, with Serena on him.

"When did you really know?" Serena asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When did you know?"

"Not far!"

"What?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you."

"Honestly?"

"Yea," Darien said stroking her bare back and head.

"That night, when you came back after you told me you were my boss, I guess. When you came back to me. I mean, I wouldn't admit it, but I knew it deep down. You?"

"The minute you walked away from me at the bar to use the bathroom."

"So soon?"

"Well, took me a few days to trust myself, but I knew." She looked up at him.

"I can't wait."

"For what?"

"To be Mrs. Chiba."

"Really!"

"Yep."

"I love you." She smiled and laid her head back to his chest.

"I love you too." Darien reached up and pulled a blanket off the top of the couch. He covered them and they let the sleep fairies take them away.

>  
>

Next day there was the practice run through of the wedding. Darien wanted everything close to being as it would be on the wedding first. Serena sat alone under a tree trying to write her vows. She needed some alone time if she was going to write them. Darien sent the girls to get her after a few hours so they could do the practice.

"Serena?" Serena continued writing as if she didn't hear or see them.

"Serena!" All girls yelled. She jumped.

"What! Oh, sorry, girls!"

"You bout done?" Mina asked Serena adjusted her black jewel tank and moved her purple ombre skirt aside. Mina moved her black beaded thongs and sat beside her.

"You have about 3 pages there!"

"I know, I know! I got what I want to say down, trust me. It won't be this long at that wedding."

"Can we hear them?" Lita said.

"What?"

"The vows!" Raye said sitting down with Lita and Amy.

"Okay. Will you tell me what you think?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, but you can't repeat them ay any time to anyone!"

"We won't!"

"Go on," Amy said. "Let us hear them."

"For as long as I've..." Everyone went quiet as Serena read her vows to them.

"Wow!" Mina took another tissue from Amy.

"That was wonderful!" Lita said. She hugged Serena.

"Really?" Everyone nodded with tears in their eyes. "Thanks."

"He's gonna love it."

"He might even cry!"

"That hardass, doubtful," Serena said.

"Trust me. He might." After the run through, Darien watched all the fresh flowers being placed around the garden finally.

That night, Darien and Serena had separate parties set up. Darien had his party at his place in the city. The girls took the estate. Serena excused herself to walk around. After dinner with the girls and family, all the women changed into their pajamas. Serena walked around in just her white long gown and pink silk robe. Darien sneaked up behind her.

"OH! YOU!" She hit him. Darien kissed her. "What are you doing here!"

"Stripper was lame."

"Stripper!"

"Candy and Jewel."

"You got 2!"

"Yea." She hugged him. "But I would rather be with you." They kissed again.

"I don't know if I can go until the wedding without seeing you."

"Me too. But, the next time I see you, you'll be soo beautiful, and I can't wait." They danced under the moonlight.

"There she is!"

"Busted!" Darien whispered against her ear.

"GO!" Darien kissed Serena and stepped back, holding his hands up. Lita and Raye stood in front of him.

"No more until the wedding."

"I'll go in peace for one kiss."

"Fine, one quick kiss." Darien smiled and stepped up to Serena.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed very passionately. Darien lifted her up and spun her around, still kissing her.

"Okay okay, hot lips!" Mina and Raye pulled them apart.

"I love you!" Darien yelled as Lita dragged him away to his car. Serena did the same and waved him off.

_oooh...the wedding is the next and the final chapter_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**THE FINALE!**

_Wow, I can't believe the end is here. This was a long process and a little ways from my other stories. Trust me, it was well worth the headache, writer's block, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know my writing probably sucks, what spell check misses, I can't help it. I can't help it when the website loads the chapters sometimes with some screwup. I live by my spell checker and if it can't fix the problems, I'm seriously screwed! So thanks for bearing with me through this process, bad grammar in all! _

_First of all I want to thank all the reviewers out. You give me the drive to continue on. I only do this to please you, so I hope I have done that. I really appreciate all the generous words and notes that were left before. Thank you very much! And instead of giving you all big heads, I'll wait to the end to thank most of you individually. _

_There are so many people I want to thank out there, you all know who you are. It would take at least a page and a half to mention the many fine ladies and gentlemen that stand behind me through this process and my life. You all know who you are, so instead of giving you all big heads (not that you don't already have them), all I can say is that I really appreciate you all and could not have pulled this off without any of you, so thanks very much again. __And if I don't tell you guys enough, I love you very much. (I'll give you all kisses and hugs tomorrowand the next day or the next day...& the next day:P )_

_To everything and anyone that has inspired me in some way, I say thank you. Okay, enough with that, on to the finale. Enjoy!_

_>  
>  
>  
>_

_>  
>  
>  
>_

All the girls were running around trying to hurry to get dress. Serena remembers being awaken by her mother. Serena's mother came into her room.

"Mom?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Chiba."

"It's my wedding day, can I skip it?" Serena's mother laughed with her.

"No, but this might help."

"Cake? It's 7 in the morning!"

"It's your wedding day." Ikuko feed her a piece.

"That is good."

"Now get up." Serena smiled and hugged her.

Serena sat in front of her mirror as the artist did her make-up and hair. Mina, the maid of honor, the girls had to draw straws and she won, came over in her gown.

"Oh, Mina, you look so beautiful!"

"I know!"

"Look, what I have." Mina opened the bag and Serena's dress was revealed. Serena smiled. Tears formed.

"OH, no, missy, I just did those eyes." Serena shook her head.

"Sorry!"

"Okay, let's get these traditions out the way," Raye said as Serena stood in the center getting her dress tied up on her. Serena's mother smiled and opened her box first.

"Your grandmother gave me these pearls for my wedding. Every daughter passes them on to the next generation." Serena bent down to allow the pearl necklace and earrings to be placed on her.

"That's your something old," Amy said. "And here is your something new." She opened her white box and it revealed a new pearl headpiece to go with the veil.

"We all chipped in and got you this," Mina said.

"Didn't we see this in London?" Serena asked. Mina nodded. Serena's dress was finished. Lita stood on a chair and puther veilon Serena with Mina. They left the honor to Serena's father to pull it over her face.

"Thank you."

"And your something borrowed." Mina pulled off her charm bracelet.

"You never take that off."

"Well, for you, I will." Serena let her put it on her wrist.

"Any finally, something blue." Serena laughed at the blue leg bracelet.

"Thank you girls!" They all hugged.

"Well, it's your wedding, of course we would go out our way to please you," Amy said.

"We only expect the same and_ MORE, _at ours," Mina said. Serena's father came to the door.

"They are ready. Oh, Serena. Babygirl, you are beautiful."

"Thanks, Daddy." Serena's mother handed each girl their bouquets on the way out. She turned to Serena.

"You ready?" Serena nodded. Serena received 2 kisses from her mother before she left.

"Okay, baby. You ready?" Serena's father lifted the veil over her face after Serena nodded. "I have always been proud to call myself your father. In at this moment, I am blessed to have a daughter so beautiful, so wonderful." He kissed her cheeks. "I am honored to walk you down the aisle today." They hugged. The wedding march begin. Serena's father held his arm out for her. She took his hand and arm. They went out.

Darien stood there smiling as the wedding march music begin. His breath left him at the sight of Serena. The priest started as Serena and her father stopped. Darien's eyes never left hers.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely, beautiful couple in holy matrimony..." The priest started reading from his bible. "God is love, and those who live in love, live in God, and God lives in them. We as a community of friends are gathered here in God's presence to celebrate and witness the marriage of Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino, and ask God's blessing on them. They would ask for your support and encouragement today as you witness this wedding service, and in the future as you witness their continued marriage. Let us pray." Everyone's head bowed as the priest started.

_Dieu est amour; ceux qui demeurent dans l'amour demeurent en Dieu et Dieu demeure en eux.En tant que communauté d'amis, nous sommes réunis en présence de Dieu pour célébrer et ê?tre tmoins au mariage d'Andria Hunter et de Marc Ouellette, et pour demander pour eux la grâce de Dieu.  
Ils vous demandent votre support et votre encouragement aujourd'hui comme témoins à? leur crémonie de mariage, ainsi que tout au long de leur mariage. Prions ensemble._

"Who will give this woman to be married on this day?"

"I do." Ken kissed Serena's cheek and hand and moved aside for Darien to take the place beside Serena. They took each other's hands. He mouthed 'I love you'. Serena smiled.

"Darien, would you like to start with your vows?" Darien turned to Serena and took her other hand after she handed over her bouquet.

"Serena, as I stand here, I give myself to you to be your husband, and promise to love you for all eternity. In all my life, I never thought this day would come. Not this wedding, but finding my one true love. If someone told me this would happen, I would have laughed. But within this last month of my life, the best month of my life, I find myself here with you Serena, looking at you, looking into your eyes and I am stunned. From the first moment I met you, I knew you were special. From the first kiss, I knew no one else could come within miles of that feeling. You ignited me, and that fire has never left me. Nothing in this world compares to what I see, to what I feel..." Tears rolled down Darien's face. He paused. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Serena reached up and wiped away his tears. Darien kissed her hand. "For your love, your love.." He paused. "I think, no, I know, this is what every person searches for in life. This is the love everyone dreams of. This is love, this is what being forever in love means. And here I stand before you, open heart and body. My love for you grows each breath I take. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms. In your heart. I love you, for all eternity." Serena reached up to wipe the corner of her eye. Darien smiled.

"Serena."

"Oh, I had this downpack an hour ago. Then you have to go and make me cry." Everyone smiled and laughed. Darien held her face, as Serena tried not to cry but failed. Mina handed over a tissues. "Thanks. I'll just keep it short, because I might not be able to make it if I say everything I wanted to." Serena wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, take your time." Darien squeezed her hand as he wiped under her eyes. "Just take your time." Serena looked up into Darien's eyes.

"Okay." She shook her head. "I can do this. I can do this." She smiled and giggled. "Darien, I joyfully give myself to you, to be your wife...for as long as I can remember, I've dreamed of being a princess and find that prince on a white horse to take me away and marry me. But as I stand here, I find myself so lucky that I found someone better than that prince and his white horse. I didn't know myself whole until that night I saw you. You filled me. And as I stand here with all my family and best friends surrounding us, I give myself to you. Body and soul. Because I know I have yours. You are my great love. I see my future and its beside you. And you may not be a prince, but god, you make me feel like a queen. I love you with every fiber of my body. And I can't wait to be called Mrs. Chiba for all eternity. I love you."

The priest went to the unite candle and lit the each candle on the side of the center candle.

"Do you Darien Shields Chiba take this woman to be your wife, to love and honor her, to forsaken all that come...in good times and in bad, for rich or poor, in sickness and health, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," Darien said. Darien took a deep breath.

"And Serena Tsukino do you take this man to be your husband... for all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"The rings." Andrew handed over the rings. Serena and Darien took one. "Darien, repeat after me. Serena, I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love today. And hence forth I declare myself to be your husband." Darien did and slid the ring on first. "Serena, repeat after me. Darien, I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love today. And hence forth I declare myself to be your wife." Serena smiled and did the same. "Now, I ask you two to lit this candle as a symbol of your unity." Serena and Darien each took a candle and together lit the candle. "Forasmuch as Serena and Darien have made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and all of us here, and have confirmed their commitment by the exchange of rings and lighting of this candle. I therefore declare them to be husband and wife, in the name of God and the Creator, Jesus Christ, I pronounce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Darien Chiba. You may kiss your bride, Darien."

Darien lifted Serena's veil.

"Wow." Serena smiled. Darien cupped her face and kissed her. The crowd erupted in cheers. Serena's arms went around him tightly. Darien lifted her up as they kissed

"Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, everyone!"

_the end_

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>

_I will be doing a one-shot story on the honeymoon next, so be looking out for that_

_A Sequel is gonna follow honeymoon story, with a baby (just to please Serenity-James, don't know about the triplets though)and how David and Deena try to get some revenge ono the couple_

_But this is not the end from me, trust me. _

_So thanks so much everyone, my friends and reviewers! Love you all!_

_Until next time, good day! **:P**_

**_>_**

**_>_**

**_>_**

**_>_**

**_thanks reviewers_**

_Babby-c (I might check out that, Kaikan Phrase sometime)  
__Rasmus, Red-Rose18(promise next time, I get a better editor),  
ffgirlmoonie, Jamie(oh, never gonna leave ya, promise :),__ Secretguest, Khattiha, Dragon Huntress(not the only that felt that burn in the chest), Starangel07, GeMaNgE007, Ser (humiliating and cruel, huh),  
maryssa321 (oooh, they are sluts, trust me)  
Baby12, Rockergirl1991, Daisy31, Ladytokyo, Artemis366, Sailor Moon Serenity,  
Betrayed Innocence (what an id name, and email address, let me tell ya, love it love, badass),  
Koldy, SwimBunny123, Bella Moon, Shrouded Mist, Someone (thanks so much),  
Cat of the Darkness, ANGELQTBABE (great name),  
__Yellow, Midnightblack Angel,  
Babyonyee(love the name as well, looks almost like the place I was born at),  
Milady Goddness (your highness, much appreciated),  
Whitey9h, Shan, Serenathy, YamiNirina (Nirina, might use that name later on),  
BLiberalQuestionAuthority(what an id name!) Lauren, Jean(thanks girls),  
Serenity-james17210,Princess Juipter, Mandie2484,  
Dreamlover2(best Mariah song ever), Serenityzkiss, SweetSerenity21, and finally to anyone I missed, I know I suck, sorry and but thanks so much as well, _

_Oh, and to everyone that read it and didn't leave a review, shame on you! Now you know, review and see you name in glitter, not really glitter, but, you get the point!_

_thanks to you all once again very much. _

_babye!_


End file.
